Karafuru Byakugan: The Boy with Colored Eyes
by Daishi Hyuuga
Summary: PTS. Daishi Hyuuga was never like the other Hyuga. His eyes had color, he couldn't fight, and he accepted others as equals. He didn't have any strife in him, but when his best friend dies, he blames her death on the only possible cause. Uzumaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Daishi Hyuuga was lying on the ground gasping for breath. His short, dark hair glistening with sweat drops. Sunset was setting in as he got up and ran at Neji full force "Eight Trigrams Two Palms!" Daishi yelled, only to be knocked back by two strikes from Neji.

"You cannot win Daishi-sama! Not unless you activate Byakugan."

Daishi quickly ran through the appropriate hand seals for the Byakugan's activation. Once again he got nothing.

Daishi was not like other Hyuuga. Unlike normal Hyuuga eyes, blank violet eyes, Daishi's eyes were vibrant. His dark purple irises were afire with rage. He ran quickly at Neji, ignoring the fact that he could not use Byakugan he launched an attack.

It was a simple strike. It was composed of nothing more than a simple punch right to the stomach. Neji parried the blow using the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation and quickly retaliated with Eight Trigrams 64 Palms.

Daishi lay there. On the cold, hard dirt of the Hyuuga's training area. He could no longer move, because all of his chakra holes were plugged.

"Daishi-sama," Neji said, "I'm going inside. You come in too when you can move, it's getting late." Neji walked into the Hyuuga's household snickering.

_Why? _He though. _Why must I always lose? Why must I be cursed with these eyes? Why?_

Daishi heard the doors to the household open. He tried to turn his head to see whom it might be, but was thwarted in his attempt. It had been almost 5 minutes since Neji had sealed his chakra, so he couldn't expect much.

"Daishi-kun?" came a delicate voice. Daishi loved to hear that voice. It was so tranquil, yet, at the same time, strong. If he had to describe it in a word…he wouldn't be able to. A figure walked over to Daishi's limp form. "Daishi-kun? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in 25 minutes or so Hinata-niichan." Daishi replied.

"Daishi-kun, how would you like it if I trained you? Just until you're good enough to beat Neji"

"You don't have to Hinata-niichan. Thanks for the offer though."

"That settles it Daishi-boushi. I'm training you, most defiantly, starting tomorrow."

_Boushi? _He liked the sound of that. _Daishi-boushi. _"Alright Hinata-niichan, if you insist."

Hinata rose to her feet. Her long, black-blue hair was set aglow by the soft moonlight. "Meet me here, tomorrow, same time?" Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Daishi replied.

Hinata reached the door, opened it, and looked back, "Goodnight Daishi-kun." She stated, and she shut the door leaving Daishi alone in the cold moonlight.

Author's Notes

* * *

I appologize for this chapter being amazingly short. The other chapters are longer and much better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Daishi awoke in his bed. After his chakra holes had opened he painfully walked into the household and into his room. He got up, and went down to the dining hall for breakfast where he sat across the table from Hiashi, to the left of Hinata, and to the right of Neji.

"Hinata, go fetch us some tea would you?" Hiashi asked…or rather ordered in the form of a question. He didn't actually 'ask' Hinata to do anything and Daishi hated that. Hinata got up from the table and got the tea without question. She brought back a form of herbal tea. Daishi never could tell his teas apart, but it smelled like Jasmine. He took a sip and realized that Hinata had put a dash of sugar in his tea. Hyuuga members were supposed to take their tea without sugar, cream, or any other form of sweetener that would 'Remove the purity' of the beverage. Hinata knew that Daishi hated tea, so she always put sugar in his hoping to cool him down about having to drink it. She had no idea that he wasn't mad because of the tea.

"So Hinata," the elderly woman sitting to Hinata's right said, "I hear you have a mission next week?"

"Hai." Hinata replied

"Try not to get in everyone's way." Hiashi stated. Daishi was clenching his fist. It took everything he had to keep himself from punching Hiashi right then and there. He took another sip of tea.

"Would it kill you to just be a little supportive, Hiashi-sama?" The woman asked. Hiashi did not reply, he felt it wasn't a proper topic for the breakfast table.

Breakfast passed and Daishi went into his room to wait until it was time for he and Hinata to train. He sat reading a book about the Hyuuga. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to find something, anything, about another Hyuuga with colored eyes.

By the time he finished the book it was almost time to train. He went outside to the training grounds to wait for Hinata, and to his surprise, she was already there.

She was sitting on the ground looking at the moon. She apparently hadn't noticed him yet. She was just sitting and staring. She mumbled something to herself, it was too quiet for Daishi to hear, but it must have been a name because he heard _kun. Probably wondering where I am. _Daishi thought.

"Hi Hinata-niichan."

Hinata showed a slightly shocked expression on her face when she turned around, "Hi Daishi-kun. You're early."

"I had nothing better to do," he said, "so I just decided to come out here to wait for you."

"Well, I'm here, let's get started." She got to her feet and began to walk back inside.

"Hinata-niichan! I thought you said we were going to train!" Daishi yelled infuriated.

"We are. We just aren't going to train _here._" She said as she beckoned Daishi to come inside.

The pair walked along the dark corridors of the Hyuuga household. They walked to the front door, and then went out into the courtyard.

"Hinata-niichan, why couldn't we do this in the training area?" Daishi asked curiously.

"Daishi, can you climb trees?" She asked seeming to randomly change the subject.

"Of course I can. I've been climbing trees since I was 7." He replied smugly.

"Can you climb them without using your hands?" She shot back

"Huh? That's impossible." He said.

Just then Hinata shot off running towards a tree on the west side of the courtyard with no branches until about 15 meters up. She ran 10 meters up the tree, jumped up, grabbed a limb, and swung down.

"Whoa." Was all Daishi could think of to say.

"Focus your chakra into the bottoms of your feet, then make a beeline to the tree." She said, "Don't stop until you can grab a branch, then swing down."

Daishi focused his chakra. He brought it into a tight spiral on the bottoms of his feet. He ran full force at the tree, took two steps up, and fell on his face.

Hinata chuckled, "You'll get it Daishi-kun. We'll come back tomorrow night and stay longer, but now, let's go inside and get some sleep." She said as she went back inside. Daishi followed.

Over the course of six days Daishi was able to climb the tree perfectly. It seemed to Hinata that Daishi had natural chakra controlling abilities. She thought she would skip the second portion and go straight to the technique.

"Daishi, focus a ball of chakra into each of your hands. Don't spin it, just focus it." Hinata directed.

"Hai." Daishi put a hollow shell of chakra in his hands.

"I had a feeling you might do that Daishi-kun. You can't have a chakra shell when you use this technique."

"But Hinata-niichan, there's no other way to get chakra into a sphere."

"What about Naruto's Oodama Rasengan?"

"Who's what? Just…don't bother niichan." Daishi released the shell and all the chakra in it exploded into nothing. "What's this technique supposed to do anyway?"

"The purpose of the technique is to stop an oncoming attack. However, it can be used to attack if need be."

"Ok…that didn't make any sense." Daishi replied, "What's the name of the technique?"

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon sho. Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. It's basicly the defensive form of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms that Neji-kun uses."

"So…you're teaching me a DEFENSIVE technique! I NEED OFFENSE TO BEAT NEJI!"

"Or so you think Daishi-kun. Let's get some rest. I have a mission tomorrow and don't want to be tired.

"Ok Hinata-sensei." Daishi said as he reluctantly followed Hinata indoors…for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"DAISHI-SAMA! WAKE UP!" Neji screamed desperately. "DAISHI-SAMA!"

"Ugh…what is it Neji?" Daishi said sleepily.

"HINATA-SAMA! SHE'S DEAD!"

Daishi thought for a moment, then laid back down. He was dreaming. Neji slapped his face. Hard.

"YEOUCH! NEJI! THAT REALLY HURT!" _wait a second. That HURT!_ He thought _I'm not dreaming! _Daishi couldn't say another word. His heart was pounding out of his chest. His head had gone numb. _Hinata-niichan can't die. She's too strong to die. She just…just…it's a mistake, a genjutsu, something!_

Daishi got to his feet, pushed Neji aside, and ran out of the small room without bothering to get dressed. _No…no…no…just keep running Daishi…just ask Hiashi what happened, he'll say that Neji lied…yeah…_

Daishi ran through the otherwise silent halls of the Hyuga home. _Where is everyone? _He thought. Daishi ran out onto the courtyard in his brown night robe. There he saw a group of Hyuga clan members and other people gathered around something in a circle.

"Why?" He heard Hiashi say. "Why?"

Daishi pushed his way through the crowd. In the center was Hinata. She was layed carefully on the ground with her arms right by her side. Her long, dark hair was kept neatly behind her back. She looked as though she was simply sleeping. As Daishi began to feel relief, expecting her to wake up at any moment, he saw it.

There was a large wound in Hinata's mid-section. An enormous bloody gash that seemed to tear through almost her entire body. He also could see that she wasn't breathing. Daishi was about to burst out into tears when he remembered the words of the Third Hokage. _A ninja musn't show his emotions in any situation. A ninja must prioratize his mission first and not show any tears. _Daishi shook his head and ran back into his room. There, he wept.

"Hinata-niichan…Hinata-niichan…" He mumbled to himself. "HINATA-NIICHAN!"

Neji walked into the sparsley furnished room and sat on the floor next to Daishi. "Daishi-sama. Hinata-sama died a heroeon. She helped take down a B rank criminal. Not only that, she protected her comerade, Uzumaki Naruto. Please understand Daishi-sama. There is not a single Hyuga…no, there is not a single _person _that isn't grieving right now. Hinata-sama had a reason to do what she did. I want you to understand that Daishi-sama."

Daishi tried to let the words sink in, but he was unable to. _Hinata-niichan wouldn't throw her life away like that. That Naruto guy must have made her. He must have! I'm going to kill him!_

"Neji-san, what does Uzumaki Naruto look like?" Daishi asked inquisatively.

"You'll know him when you see him Daishi-sama. He's out with the rest of the guests in the courtyard if you'd like to see him for yourself. You can come with me if you like."

"Alright Neji-san." Daishi said as he stood to follow Neji to the courtyard.

Daishi's rage and disbelief built as he walked along the courtyard. There were only a few people still sitting around Hinata. Hiashi was there, hoping to be the father he was meant to be in the next life, Hanabi sat weeping by Hinata's side, a teenager of about 15 with spikey black hair and a giant white dog that Daishi didn't know, and one other person Daishi didn't recognize. The person was male, about 15 he'd say. He had spikey yellow hair and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. His black Konoha forehead protector had two long tails. _Uzumaki Naruto. _Daishi thought.

Rage began to build inside Daishi, but then, something happened. Naruto made direct eye contact with Daishi, and something happened. Daishi didn't exactly know what. He felt an uncontrolable rage set in. It just kept building and building until his body couldn't take it anymore. He saw the image of a large fox. It had nine tails and fierce, glowing red eyes. Then, he blacked out.

When Daishi awoke he was in a hospital. There was an I.V tube insirted into his arm. A girl with pink hair walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake. You had us pretty worried."

Daishi groaned. His head was aching fiercly. "Ugh…where am I?"

"Konoha Medicinal Clinic. You've been out cold for about two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Daishi yelled in disbelief. "What happened?"

"We don't really know." The pink haired girl said, "Hiashi Hyuga brought you in. He said one minute you were calm, the next you were trying to strangle Naruto, then you were out cold. No one even did anything. We think it might be mental trauma caused by Hinata's death."

_Hinata-niichan._ It was all coming back to him now. He remembered that he was looking at Uzumaki Naruto, then it was all a blank. "I never tried to strangle Naruto."

"According to Hiashi-sama you did."

" I don't remember…"_ wait a second. Naruto looked at me, and I don't remember anything past that. It's like I wasn't in control of my body. So NARUTO MUST HAVE BEEN CONTROLING ME! That's how he got Hinata-niichan! _

Daishi stood. Then he knocked over the pink-haired girl and started running toward the Hyuga home. He shoved his way through crowded roads. He passed Ichiraku's taking in a deep whiff of the ramen. He ran past the Hokage rocks, and the Hokage Palace with them. His feet stomped loudly on the hard cobblestone as he ran home with all his might.


	4. Chapter 4

When he arrived at the Hyuga home Naruto had left and Hinata's body was gone. The only human in the courtyard was Hiashi. He was sitting on a bench in his black funeral robe looking up at the sky. When he heard Daishi arrive he stood. "Daishi-kun. Would you follow me please?"

Daishi wondered what was going on, and followed Hiashi out of curiosity. "Where are we going Hiashi-sama?" He asked. Hiashi didn't answer. He simply continued walking.

Hiashi opened the large oak door to the Hyuga clan home and entered. He walked along the many dark corridors for what seemed like hours. Then, for no apparent reason, he stopped right in the middle of a hallway. Hiashi turned and put his hands to the teak walls.

"Daishi," He said, "this is a big responsibility, and I am trusting you to keep this room an absolute secret. We have all waited many long years for another Hyuga to be born with eyes like yours. What you do with your amazing Dojutsu is up to you. Just keep in mind that you are still a Hyuga, and that you still are bound to Hyuga clan punishments."

_What is he talking about?_ Daishi thought. "Ano...ok, I promise."

Hiashi nodded. He put his hands to the cold teak wall, and then it opened. Daishi assumed that he pumped a rather large amount of chakra into it because Hiashi was out of breath.

The pair walked into a dimly lit room. It was only about 6 meters long and 6 meters wide. There was absolutely nothing in the dusty old room except for one pedestal. The pedestal seemed to be made of solid gold. It was beautifully carved with intricate designs and patterns.

"See the scroll on the pedestal Daishi-kun? Take it, it's yours."

Daishi walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the scroll. It was extremely old. The edges of the yellowed parchment were crumbled away. On the front of the scroll was a title it read _Legacy of the Karafuru Byakugan._

"Read that scroll in your room Daishi-boushi. We can't risk someone finding out about this room."

Back in his room, Daishi read the scroll. It told of a person like Daishi. He also had colored eyes. He too was unable to activate the Byakugan, and frustration had also set upon him. His name was Kafu Hyuga. Since Kafu couldn't use the normal Hyuga Clan Byakugan he trained hard to find his own version. ALL Hyuga are born with the Byakugan whether it is normal or not. Kafu finally developed his own, more powerful version of the Byakugan, which he named the Colorful White Eyes, or the Karafuru Byakugan.

The Karafuru Byakugan had all of the abilities of the normal Byakugan. It could see through solid objects and clearly view the chakra circulatory system. However, it had it's own powers as well. It could see the blood circulatory system, and using chakra, could reroute it. It also increased the user's stamina by a sufficient amount. The third benefit of this Dojutsu was that the user could read people's minds through eye contact.

However, with all positive forces come negative ones as well. The Karafuru Byakugan nearly doubled a person's blood pressure. In the strongest of people it could only be used about twice in close time frames.

_This is incredible!_ Daishi thought. _With this I can beat Neji-san and kill Naruto all in the same day! _Daishi laid the scroll down and proceeded to find Neji.

Neji was sitting in the library reading a book when Daishi walked into the room. "Daishi-sama?" He said. "What do you want?"

"Neji-niisan. I found it." Daishi said tauntingly.

"What did you find?"

"Fight me and find out."

Neji placed a bookmark in his book, laid it on the table, then stood and followed Daishi onto the training grounds.

"Ok Neji. This time, I'm going to win." Daishi stated.

"We'll see about that Daishi-sama!" Neji screamed as he ran at Daishi.

Daishi began to perform hand seals. _Ok Daishi, _he thought, _just like the scroll said, reverse monkey, reverse rat, reverse ox, reverse bird, hare, horse, tiger, reverse Byakugan, _"KARAFURU BYAKUGAN!" He screamed.

The veins near Daishi's eyes bulged. His irises turned bright red and his pupils crimson. Neji stopped running in shock. Daishi took the opportunity and grabbed Neji's wrist. Placing his fingers right on Neji's veins, Daishi pumped chakra from his hand into Neji's body. Neji's blood became confused and stopped flowing. Neji felt like he was going to die, then, Daishi released him. Neji's blood all got back on track extremely quickly. The rapid coming of blood made him pass out.

_Now that I know what I can do, _Daishi thought, _time to find Uzumaki Naruto._


	5. Chapter 5

Daishi left Neji on the ground and went back inside. He went into his room and gathered a pouch full of kunai and shuriken.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he mumbled to himself, "Uzumaki Naruto is your target, seek, find, kill. Uzumaki Naruto." He put in 3 more kunai and left the Hyuga home.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Sakura had offered to treat him to a few bowls in hopes of cheering him up, and she was also feeling a bit hungry herself.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said sadly as he took his bowl of ramen.

_This is bad._ Sakura thought. _Not even me taking him to Ichiraku's can cheer him up. I even got him extra barbequed pork!_

"To be Hokage is my dream." He said, "How can a person who lets his comrades die and his friends betray their village ever become Hokage?"

"Naruto-kun? What are you saying?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm saying I'll never become Hokage. First Sasuke now this!"

"Naruto, we'll get Sasuke back!"

"But what about Hinata-chan! We'll never get her back will we? I didn't think so!"

Sakura became silent. She didn't know what to say to him. He was right.

"Sakura, thanks, I'm full." And he left the ramen bar.

"So that's it? You're just giving up? I guess _I'll _just have to be the Sixth then." Came a voice out of nowhere.

Naruto looked at the nearby wooden fence and noticed some sideways planks. "I've given you almost three years and you haven't gotten any better Konohama…" Just then Naruto got hit in the back of the head with a rock.

"Baka, I'm over here." Konohamaru said.

"Huh? But your…" Naruto looked back at the fence and all the planks were straight.

"Genjutsu. Just a little illusion with the Voice Projection Technique, and you fell for it."

"Good job." He walked by, ruffled Konohamaru's hair, and walked off feeling a little happier.

"Naruto-san!" Yelled Shikamaru. "It's troublesome, but you've been assigned a mission. C Rank."

"Ok, a good mission might be just what the doctor ordered."

"Daishi Hyuga has gone missing and Hiashi is offering 500 Ryu for his safe return."

"FIVE-HUNDRED! I'M THERE!" Naruto yelled. "Where should I start looking?"

"Last I heard he was going to the Hokage Rocks."

"Where'd you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…from…Tsunade-sama! Yes! That's it, from Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto was a little suspicious, but for 500 Ryu he wasn't going to complain. He started walking towards the Hokage Rocks.

When Naruto was a good distance away Daishi released the transformation. "Phase one, complete. Ok, now all I have to do is get to the Hokage Rocks." Daishi said running down back alleys to the great Mt. Rushmore of Konoha.

* * *

He arrived at the foot of the mountain. He noticed that Naruto wasn't around so he proceeded with the next part of his plan. He used the tree climbing training that Hinata had given him to run up the side of the rocks to the top. Once there, he withdrew four kunai and four exploding tags from his pouch. He attached the tags to the kunai and threw them onto the ground in a perfect square. _Once Naruto comes by, he'll be in for a big shock._ He tossed down several ground spikes into the middle of the square just to add to the fun.

Naruto ran down the endless allyways in Konoha to reach the Hokage rocks. Once they were in sight he ran straight for them. He stepped on a spike. Intense pain shot up his leg and he began to jump backwards. A large explosion came just in front of him. It missed only by a mere 6 or 7 centameters, but Naruto was still sent flying backwards. Daishi, realizing that his initial incentive had failed, threw a kunai at Naruto in the confusion. It missed by about a meter.

Naruto looked up on top of the Hokage Rocks and saw a young boy of about twelve. He knew instantly it was Daishi Hyuga. Naruto ran straight for the rocks, being carefull to avoid the traps set by Daishi, and climbed to the top.

Daishi took advantage of his climbing instead of running. He took a kunai from his pouch and pointed it directly over Naruto's head. Then, he dropped it. It fell a few centameters away from its target.

Naruto hurried up his pace. _Hand, foot, hand, foot. I'm going to get this kid! _He thought, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled up at Daishi.

Daishi didn't answer. He simpley reached for another kunai and dropped it as well. This time the kunai barely cut Naruto on the cheek. "The next one won't miss." Daishi said.

Naruto climbed the rest of the way up, but as he put his hand on the top of the mountain he felt Daishi's foot crushing it. He wailed in pain, but continued to pull himself up. Once he had on knee on top of the mountain, he pulled his hand up and sent Daishi falling to the ground.

Daishi got up quickly and ran on to the head of Shodaime. Naruto continued to climb up from where he was and ended up on the head of Yondaime.

Daishi threw a kunai at Naruto, but Naruto took out one of his own and blocked. With kunai in hand Naruto ran straight for Daishi. Daishi assumed a stance, and when Naruto arrived Daishi grabbed his wrist and threw him off of the mountain.

Naruto used chakra in his hand to pull himself back up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said forming a cross shaped hand seal. Three Naruto clones appeared and ran straight for Daishi.

Daishi mearly laughed, "You leave me no choice Uzumaki Naruto. Karafuru Byakugan!" He could easily see which of the four Narutos was real, the three clones didn't have any blood. Daishi brought out a kunai and used it to make the clones vanish, once he had done that, he made a beeline to Naruto. With his inhanced stamana, he could easily make it to Naruto before he could do anything about it. With lightning speed Daishi closed off all of his chakra holes.

"It's over Uzumaki Naruto." Daishi said as he closed in on Naruto's unmoving form. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, found the veins, and pumped chakra into every ounce of blood he could.

_Come on you stupid fox._ Naruto thought. _You know if I die you die too. Give me your power. _Nothing. Naruto went into the deepest realms of his mind. It looked like a sewer. He came across a large wall of steel bars where he kept the Kyuubi, but it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_What the heck? This isn't right. Where's the Kyuubi…_ Naruto started freaking out. His blood was almost literally boiling. Soon there wouldn't be any oxygen getting to his brain. He was about to lose consciousness. Then, he had a brainstorm. He opened his mouth, leaned over, and bit Daishi right on the wrist.

Daishi squealed in pain and let Naruto go. Naruto's blood quickly flowed into his head and he grew dizzy. He fell back down. "Daishi, what did I do to you?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Uzumaki." Daishi said, "You killed Hinata-niichan!" Daishi ran straight at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move, "Is that what you think?" he said, "You think that I killed Hinata-chan?" He chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny Uzumaki? Do you get pleasure out of killing people?"

Naruto laughed even harder and began to stand, "Do you think I'm any happier about this than you?"

Daishi stopped. _Don't listen to him Daishi-boushi. _Came a voice inside his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. _Daishi-boushi, I am Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox. I have reaked havok on countless villages in my day, and I can give you the power you need to kill him. Just listen to me. _"I'm already strong enough to kill him." Daishi said.

Naruto just sat there looking stupid wondering what was going on.

_Daishi, I know all of his secrets. _Kyuubi said. _Just come into your mind and remove the seal. That's something that idiot Naruto would never do. Remove the seal and you shall receive the ultimate power of a demon!_

"No. I refuse to. I'm strong enough to kill him on my own." Daishi walked over to Naruto.

"Daishi, Hinata-chan is dead. That sad fact is true, but it's not my fault."

_Don't listen Daishi! Unlock the seal and obtain my power!_

"A B rank criminal named Ryu Gogyo killed her. Trust me, I would have stopped it if I could have but…"

"SHUT UP!" Daishi ran at Naruto again.

_That's it Daishi, embrace your anger. Now…RELEASE THE SEAL!_

"No!" Daishi grabbed Naruto's wrist.

_Then I will make you! _Kyuubi screamed desperately.

When Daishi began to pump his chakra into Naruto's body another chakra invaded his. Daishi's normal chakra was calm, serene. This chakra was raging and evil. Everything started to come back to him from what happened after the eye contact with Naruto at Hinata's funeral.

Daishi was standing beside Hinata's body, Naruto made eye contact, and Daishi saw a fox with two glowing red eyes and nine tails. The fox had encouraged Daishi. Telling him that Naruto had made Hinata die. That it was his entire fault. Daishi became enraged. He leapt at Naruto and began strangling him. Except then, he wasn't Daishi, he wasn't _human._He was some kind of feral beast. A demon. It wasn't he that was angry at Naruto for killing Hinata. It was the Kyuubi that was angry at Naruto for not releasing the seal! Daishi had a demon inside of him, and he had to get it out.

Daishi had a brilliant idea. "You want me to release the seal you stupid fox? Well here I go." Daishi entered his own mind. He found the iron bar cage where the Kyuubi was. "KARAFURU BYAKUGAN!"

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!_

"I'm releasing the seal." Daishi reached up on the cage door and removed the tiny strip of sealing paper. He felt an intense rush of evil chakra rush through him. Before he got full force he moved his hand from Naruto's wrist to his eighth chakra gate. Then he began to pump the evil chakra into Naruto's body using his Karafuru Byakugan. Within a few minutes all of the Kyuubi's chakra was back inside Naruto.

Naruto's body felt as though it was on fire. All of the Kyuubi's chakra was going back into its cage. He could hear depressed moans wishing for freedom coming from the Kyuubi as it entered his body and was sealed once again. When the chakra transfer was complete, Naruto passed out.

Daishi stood for a moment looking proud of himself for thinking of such a brilliant idea. Then he fealt an extreme pain in his chest. He remembered something he had read from the Karafuru Byakugan scroll. _The Karafuru Byakugan nearly doubles a person's blood pressure. In the strongest of people it could only be used about twice in close time frames. How much have I used it? _Daishi thought. _Once against Neji, twice against Naruto, and once against the Kyuubi. That's four. _Daishi's heart began to accelearte uncontrolably. Daishi clutched his chest and began gasping for breath. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't act, couldn't move. He fell on top of the Hokage Rocks, and died.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto awoke a few hours later to the sight of Daishi lying face down on the mountain. _He must have passed out too. _He thought. Naruto walked over to Daishi.

When he arrived he saw that Daishi wasn't breathing. "Daishi!" he yelled. He shook Daishi's body violently but nothing. "Daishi! Wake up! Daishi!!!" He slapped Daishi across the face. Daishi still did not regain consciousness. He was dead. Naruto picked up the body and walked down the mountain.

As he walked through Konoha to the Hyuga home he gathered the attention of many curious people. A few screamed, some stared angrily at him, a somber look here and there. _Two. _Naruto thought. _Two Hyuga that I've let die right in front of me. _He drifted out of his surroundings and focused only on his own thoughts.

_How could I have let this happen again? Hinata-chan gave her life for me. Daishi tried to…take my life from me…but that wasn't his fault! I'll never become Hokage if I keep this up. Naruto Uzumaki. You're a failure…_ "OOMPH!" he groaned. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had stopped looking where he was going. He had bumped straight into a 15 year old man in a forest green trench coat and sunglasses.

"Watch where you're going," Shino said, "for that is the rule."

"I'm sick of your rules!" Naruto said as he walked past Shino, still carrying Daishi, and began to walk away.

"No yelling, for that is the…" Naruto, tired of hearing about all Shino's rules, had kicked him right in the stomach before leaving.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga household he received tenfold what he had on the city streets. Mostly just the angry looks though, and the occasional comment about the wrath of a Jinchuuriki. He didn't care about them though. He just wanted to find Hiashi so he could give him Daishi's body and be done with it. He wandered the endless maze of corridors in the Hyuga home until he finally found him in the library.

"Hiashi-sama." He said politely as he could, "Daishi and I had some kind of…I can't really explain it but…"

"Silence Uzumaki Naruto. I already know." Hiashi set down the scroll he was reading and stood up. "At Hinata-niichan's funeral did you feel anything odd when you made eye contact with Daishi?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "No…I don't think so. Just a little drained of chakra, that's all, but that was from the mission."

"No it wasn't Naruto-kun. When Daishi made contact with you his Karafuru Byakugan, though inactive as it was, weakened the cage holding the Kyuubi inside of you. The Kyuubi, seeing this, took the opportunity and left your body for Daishi's in hopes that he would remove the seal containing it permanently."

Naruto thought back then remembered what happened to Gaara. "But when a Bijuu is extracted from a Jinchuuriki shouldn't that Jinchuuriki die?"

"Normally so, I don't understand everything, but I believe that something about the Karafuru Byakugan gives Bijuu the option of leaving their Jinchuuriki to find another without the Jinchuuriki dying. It's very complex and it weakens the Jinchuuriki considerably, but you would not die. I also believe the fact that the Kyuubi wasn't extracted and merely left might have had some effect on your not dying."

"I see. So…the Kyuubi can leave whenever it wants now?"

"No, that's not true Naruto-kun. Unless you come across another Hyuga with a Karafuru Byakugan the Kyuubi cannot leave."

"Ok," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, but I do have one more question. How did you know I was a Jinchuuriki?"

"Well, I could be cool and say that I'm a Hyuga so I know things, but I think I'll just tell the truth and say I was there when the Kyuubi was sealed. Which isn't as cool, but is more fulfilling."

Naruto gave Hiashi a confused look, took a few slow steps back, thanked him for some odd reason, then left confused.

Daishi was buried the next day right next to Hinata. Naruto had attended the funeral as well as Daishi's Genin team, sensei, and all the Hyuga. They said a few kind words and gave Naruto a few angry stares and the funeral was over. Everyone returned home except Naruto. He remained behind for a few minutes at the burial site. Fire in his heart he faced the sky. "Hinata-chan, Daishi-kun, for you I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Ok, it's done. Please tell me what I can improve on!

Yes, I did say I was going to upload a story about what happened to Hinata on the mission for those of you who were curious and I WILL! It will be here tomorrow by the latest!


End file.
